Paper Cranes
by Luo
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots, each independent from the others. Various characters, various pairings. From the original as well as Go. 2nd crane — Play: It was a thing he would forever look forward to do.
1. Crane 1 – Horizon

**Notes:** Paper Cranes is a series of one-shots and drabbles. I solely made them in oder to practice and level my english up, but with actual text (and not just my journal posts). Please tell me if you see any errors, and I will be pleased to correct them. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Characters:** Aphrodi, Suzuno, Nagumo  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer : **Nobody is mine.

* * *

**Horizon**

* * *

A book was shut as the blond-haired boy slightly sighed. The plane had left Narita Airport for Seoul but, he hadn't succeed in letting his worries stay in Japan. In fact, it was quite the contrary: he couldn't help but feeling a little apprehensive. After all, it had been quite a long time since he went to South Korea.

He was indeed, more than pleased, even ecstactic, to have been chosen to represent his native country for the coming Football Frontier International. Not that is was unexpected; his power was not one to be ignored after all. Still, he rejoiced himself at the idea to battle against Inazuma Eleven and, most of all, Endou Mamoru.

He would prove the young man he wasn't the only one evolving. Himself had gained a lot of power through a strict and hard training; he couldn't wait to face him again. And fairly win this time. Without the Aqua of God. With his own strengh and willpower. He had faith in them. The Goddess of Victory would shine upon him this time.

What slightly worried him through, were his future-companions. He already knew Chae Chan Soo for he was a childhood friend, the one he had began playing soccer with, when they were little. The same guy who had contacted him. He was the only one he knew.

He glanced the seats circling his. Sighed again, then brushed a lock away from his face. His fingers lightly taped the book cover in annoyance. At his left, a redhead was pointing the white-haired boy at his right, endlessly babbling. They were fighting. Again. Irritantly bothersome persons these two were. And, he would have to bear their presence, them who had injured him, the ex-captains of Chaos, until the end of Football Frontier. He couldn't help being somehow afraid of what laid ahead.

Oh the irony!

* * *

**FIN**


	2. Crane 2 – Play

**Notes:** It's been six month since I posted the last drabble. I didn't wrote that much during summer and just got back into my writing mood. This one is kinda fluffy. Hope you'll like it. Anyway, thanks for the review, the fav and the follow!

* * *

**Characters:** Tsurugi brothers  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer : **Nobody is mine.

* * *

**Play**

* * *

Up in the cloudless sky, the sun seemed to be dancing, bestowing his warm rays upon them. It was one of these afternoon where kids were happily playing outside, noisy from their laughs and screams, running wild in little playground at the base of the tall buildings. Not far, their relatives were sitting on the benches, keeping an eyes on them as they were quietly discussing.

It was one of these time he didn't knew well how to consider it. Because he despised it as much as he loved it. It was right there in his guts: a inconsiderate, foolish hate for these little ones who could do what he couldn't. Would never be able to do anymore. Melting with that, a joy and hope, none less absurd by their intensity, to be able to be there again, kicking the round white and black ball.

The mishmash never failed to gave him an odd sensation and, he was happy to be alone in his room at the time, because he would have a hard time explaining his ugly rictus, if someone asked him about it. Like that, even if he felt like a voyeur, he could watch the children playing soccer without having to be attentive to keep a good facade.

Behind him, the door glided. Before any words were spoken, his usual smile had already made it back to his face.

Because seeing how his sweet little brother came everyday, just for him, never failed to rejoice him.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
